


sick / dan avidan

by danavidanny



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Gen, i wrote this mainly for myself bc im not feeling well, im in love with dan avidan, please don't save me from this hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danavidanny/pseuds/danavidanny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dan was great when it came to making you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sick / dan avidan

**Author's Note:**

> so like ??? i've been really in love with dan avidan for months on end and he makes me so happy ??????  
> anyways i haven't been feeling well for the past few hours so i decided to write this for myself bc i need cute danny taking care of his s.o when they're sick

you collapse into a sprawled mess on the couch, sinking into the cushions. work has been taking a lot out of you lately and today was no exception. you're beyond tired and you can feel a headache coming on.

danny won't be home for a couple more hours and that migraine is really kicking your arse, but you don't want to get up to get any sort of medication for it. instead, you opt for curling up on the couch, pulling a throw blanket over your body. it takes a while, but eventually, you drift into a nap.

it's around 5 pm when danny gets home. he steps through the front door and hangs his leather jacket on the hook. it only takes him a moment to notice your sleeping form on the couch. he carefully approaches you, kneeling on the ground.

"[name]," he whispers, gently shaking you. "hey, sunshine."

you don't react very quickly, taking a few seconds to give him a sign that you're awake. "hi, babe."

he smiles, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to the tip of your nose. "how are you feeling?"

"not very good. i have a headache," you reply.

the man is quick to respond, getting up to go retrieve what you need. it takes him just 3 minutes to come back with a small glass of water and a pill that will help your headache. he coaxes you into taking the med and drinking the water. 

when you've finished off the water, danny takes the cup and sets it on the coffee table. he settles himself back down on the rug, his fingers deftly brushing hair out of your face.

"i hope you feel better," he says.

"i do, too."

in just a few seconds after your reply, you're being lifted from the couch into the air, pressed against dan's chest. the most you can do in this position is curl your fingers gently into the fabric of his shirt and lean your head against his shoulder while he carries you. it's not long before he drops you unceremoniously onto the soft of the bed.

you giggle quietly and get comfortable under the covers while danny kicks off his shoes and changes from jeans to sweatpants before he crawls in next to you. when he finally joins you, draping an arm over your body, you smile.

"thanks, danny," you say, snuggling up closer to him.

"anything for my sweetheart."


End file.
